IN THE MORNING
by DAELOves B.A.P
Summary: apa yang terjadi di kamar B.A.P pada pagi hari?-DAELO-, honestly q lom bisa bikin summary, please RnR jusaeyo


annyeong semua... hahahaha apa ff pertama ku failed?

mianhae... /e/apa ada yg baca FF q ya? entahlah

.

.

.

DAELOves B.A.P Present...

.

.

.

please review ne... aku butuh bgt review dr kalian. jeballll

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

Author: Daehana0628

Cast : Daehyun

. zelo aka junhong

Disclaimer: junhong milik daehyun, daehyun selamanya milik saya/ngarep.

summary: pagi hari di kamar B.A.P,

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun mengerjap -erjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menguap lalu menyingkirkan selimut yg semalaman membungkus badannya, ia suka kenyamanan karena itu ia memakai 3selimut sekaligus, bahkan punya jongup pun ia pakai.

Seperti biasa ia adalah orang pertama yg bangun di senja hari, sedangkan yg lain... masih berkutat dgn alam mimpi

masing-masing.

"Hhhhh, pegal sekali..."

kretekkkk kretekkkk

Daehyun melemaskan ototny, diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hari ini mereka berenam tidur sekamar dgn kasur minimalis tiap orang karena kamar mereka sedang direnovasi.

Ia menggeleng beberapa kali melihat Jongup yg tidur dgn kaki di kepala dan kepala di kaki.

"Hhhhh, dasar bocah!"

kemudian ia terkekeh saat mendapati sang leader yg sedang asyik memeluk boneka tigernya. "Aigoo lihatlah leader kita ini... dia sangat tegas namun punya hati yg sangat lembut "

Mata daehyun belum berhenti bergerilya ia hampir berteriak saat mendapati hyung keduanya... "kyaaaaaaa," buru-buru ia memelankan suaranya, "apa yg kau lakukan himchan hyung?" Ia segera menghampiri kasur himchan, "ckkkccckk, dasar namja narsis! " "mesum!"

ia lalu menyingkirkan kaki Youngjae yg Daehyun sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya kaki itu berada di depan wajah himchan,

"hyung...hyung... apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana wajah mana kaki?!"

Daehyun membetulkan posisi kepala himchan yg terlihat berhadapan hendak mencium i kaki Youngjae, "mimpi apa sich kau hyung?"

pandangannya beralih ke sebelah, ia tersenyum simpul, dari semua member Youngjae lah yg tidak mempunyai kebiasaan aneh saat tidur.

"Youngjae ya... kau pasti sangat lelah, mianhae tenggorokkan ku sedang tidak fit jd kau yg harus mengambil bagian saat menyanyikan lagu remember, kemarin gomawoyo "

Daehyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar isakan tangis. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "aigoo aku melupakan sang maknae " segera ia berlari dan berjongkok di depan wajah sang maknae, bisa ia rasakan kesedihan dari raut wajah junhong.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks" hati Daehyun serasa teriris melihat maknae kesayangan nya menangis dalam mimpi. Ia mengelus pelan surai abu-abu Junhong, "junhongie... uljimayo... hyung di sini"

Junhong masih sesenggukan dalam mimpi, air matanya menetes melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Apa yg kau mimpikan junhongie, eoh?"

Tangan Daehyun beralih ke pipi Junhong, ia menyeka butiran bening itu dgn lembut, takut jika sang maknae terbangun karena ulahnya. Mata daehyun berhenti saat menatap bibir junhong. ia menelan salivanya berat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini Junhong berhenti menangis "syukurlah... kau berhenti menangis, aku bisa mandi sekarang "

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, ia membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut tangannya tertahan oleh tangan lembut yg ia yakin kalau tangan itu adalah tangan Junhong, siapa lagi yg punya tangan selembut itu kalau bukan Junhong.

Ia menghela sebentar, diarahkannya kembali tubuhnya menghadap Junhong, kembali ia tersenyum tipis mendapati Junhong tersenyum dalam mimpi. Hatinya lega,

"Eomma...!" Pekik junhong, mata Daehyun terbelalak saat Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun, sial bagi Daehyun karena kakinya tidak berpijak dengan sempurna, ia terjatuh tepat di atas wajah Junhong dan sial ganda bagi Daehyun... bibir tebalnya menyentuh bibir mungil Junhong,

.

.

DEGG

.

DEGG

.

.

Jantung Daehyun berdetak sangat kencang, darahnya berdesir sangat cepat.

Ia bingung harus bagaimana, tangan sang maknae mencengkeram kuat jemari Daehyun, ia yakin kalau sang maknae mengira Daehyun adalah eomma nya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi daehyun , ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berharap sang maknae akan melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun harapannya kosong, yang ada malah sang maknae semakin mencengkeram kuat jari-jari daehyun.

.

_"andwae..."_, batin daehyun

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, saat daehyun hendak mengambil nafas lewat mulut , ia tidak sengaja memasukkan bibir mungil sang maknae ke dalam mulutnya. ia dapat merasakan bibir sang maknae sangat lembut dan ... manis.

.

.

darah daehyun berdesir lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

_"apa yang..."_

_"bagaimana bisa ... semanis ini?"_

.

Saat matanya terbuka ia kembali membulatkan matanya, ternyata mata sang maknae ikut terbuka.

"Hmmmpppp, HYUNGG! "

Junhong mendorong tubuh Daehyun sekuat-kuatnya

.

.

BUGGGGHHGG

.

.

Daehyun terjatuh menabrak tembok ,

Junhong masih belum bisa mencerna apa yg barusan terjadi, ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan indahnya.

Daehyun meringis kesakitan badannya seakan remuk saat itu juga. Mata bulatnya kian membulat saat semua member menatap Daehyun dgn tatapan horror yg tidak bisa dimengerti.

.

"DAEHYUN! KAU!" teriak himchan, sang eomma B.A.P

.

_"mati aku!"_

.

, ia pasrah jika harus menerima hukuman atas kejadian tadi. _"Hey, itu bukan salahku!"_ Ia menunduk

lesu.

.

.

.

DEGG

DEGG.

.

.

.

jantung Daehyun hendak keluar, kali ini bukan karena sensasi aneh, namun ia takut ia akan dilaporkan ke pihak berwenang akibat mencuri dgn tidak sengaja first kiss dari seorang maknae, choi Junhong.

.

"KAU... KAU...APA YANG!", interupsi yongguk dengan suara beratnya.

.

.

"aarrrrgghhh", himchan mengerang frustasi.

.

"KAU... KAU MENGHANCURKAN MIMPI INDAH KU! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! ", teriak himchan berapi-api.

.

Daehyun bernafas lega, ternyata tidak ada yg menyaksikan sebuah kecelakaan tragis pagi ini...

.

"Hmmmpppp, hyung apa yg kau lakukan? Ohokkk ohokkk "

Seperti nya Daehyun belum bisa bernafas lega sekarang, dengan brutalnya himchan dan yongguk mencekik lehernya, sedangkan Youngjae dan jongup menggelitik badan berkulit tan itu,

.

"Aaarrrggghhh geli... toloooonngggg"

.

"hahahahahahaha"

Semua member tertawa tanpa dosa tak terkecuali sang maknae,

_"Hey, dia ikut tertawa?"_ Batin Daehyun,

Sang maknae yg mendapat lirikan daehyun membuang mukanya lalu melemparkan gulingnya ke wajah Daehyun

.

BUKKKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

eotte? jelek ya? failed ya?

.

.

.

.

review please/bow/gomawo


End file.
